mobianpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Frezisius A. Aerion/History
__TOC__ Past Freeze's past and how he has his connections are very enigmatic and secretive, yet of being revealed or talked about in Hedgehog Piece. Major Events *Raven's Point Arc; Comic 145- Freeze identifies/reveals his knowledge on everyone in that group; showing that he has prior knowledge on them. *Raven's Point Arc; Comic 146- Anise S. Divine, her crewmates Frost Shinekuya, Blitz Talon and Toadi Firma, and Michi Canera encounter Freeze, because of the lava that is coming to their position fast Anise lets Freeze accompany them to escape it. *Raven's Point Arc; Comic 147 Freeze escapes the lava on Raven's Point with Anise, her crewmates and Michi. Raven's Point Arc Freeze is first seen escorting an unnamed companion through Raven's Point, hours before the current events of what is happening, trying to get her off the island because of a terrible hurricane that has occurred around it. After walking another hour with his companion and not telling her anything besides him escorting her off of Raven's Point, she starts to question if he really was appointed by the Nobles to be her bodyguard. Freeze grew tired of " being in disguise " and subdued her, taking with him her mysterious necklace. Afterwards he contacted an ally to tell him that he needed to get off of Raven's Point with the necklace, but his ally had said that he couldn't get him off the island because of the storm still occurring around Raven's Point. Freeze then told his ally to appoint him a 13,000,000 bounty because he would just get off of Raven's Point with a group of pirates that he could find and hung up on his ally. He walked 3 hours of searching for a group of pirates, but hadn't found any until an eruption occurred and a group of pirates came running towards Freeze's direction. He had identified and shown prior knowledge on every individual in the group before meeting up with them and putting on a scared charade. After being confronted by Shichibukai Michi Canera and having Anise S. Divine approve of him being with the group, he followed them to there ship and escaped Raven's Point during the night. First Free Arc Having escaped from the lava's of Raven's Point, him, Michi, and Anise and her crew drift off to sleep, in the lower deck of the ship, as it is late. Being woken up in the morning by Anise, saying that Michi wanted to have us all meet on the upper deck of the ship. There Michi showed them all their bounties, in which Freeze saw his and Anise's bounty. He had been surprised seeing that Anise's bounty was higher than his and decided that it'd be a lot more interesting to stick around them for a while. He went to go get everyone a drink commenting that... " Hey Mister, where are you going~? "~ Anise " Just off to get everyone some drinks. Don't worry, I can't go anywhere while at sea. "~Freeze As he came back, he heard Blitz and Toadi bantering about what their crew's name should be, interrupting their argument by saying " Hyacintho Carpe ". They both questioned him in what he said and he commented.... " It's an old Latin saying. It means " To seize the blue ". It's a perfect name. That saying comes from another. Hyacintho carpe libatis, meaning " To seize the destiny of the Blue ". In other words, Blue Destiny. It can be your crew name as it pertains to your captain, Anise. "~ Freeze After explaining this, he went on to explain why it would pertain to their captain, making it officially their new crew name. Ironically, Freeze is not apart of this crew. After hearing Toadi say that he has something to say to the crew, Freeze simply walks away, not wanting to really hear it as he may already know the information about him. Instead, he goes to watch out for an island for the crew to land on and ponder the way things may go with the crew. As he does, Michi goes over to him, after listening to Toadi's quest and story, asking if he had been watching the scenery. He simply put it that he had been watching out for an island. He had then been informed by Michi that he didn't need to do so because there had been a close island to the west, then realizing she knew about the island, possibly, because of her strong sense of Observation Haki. Afterwards, he bid Michi a farewell from the conversation by saying that he would tell the others to adjust the course so they all can head to the island to the west.